


【idw/威声】An Invisible Friend（独一无二）

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: * “对不起，这是最后一次了”是照应前文他所说的“我从不会骗你”* 你那时，也和我一样吗。是来自威震天在LL里对补天士所说的“...最美好的时光”作者私心以为，在这之前，他也有美好的时光，至少在当时，是真真正正的，快意过的时光。





	【idw/威声】An Invisible Friend（独一无二）

如果在你一生即将结束的时候，你能够回到过去，那么，你会对过去的自己说什么呢？

 

 

 

 

 

 

他叫声波。Soundwave。霸天虎的情报官。威震天的副官。

 

 

这些都是人尽皆知的事。

 

 

而有一件事，只有他自己知道。

 

 

他有一个朋友，一个独一无二的朋友。

 

 

「 独一无二」，是因为这个朋友只有他能感知到。

 

 

这，是他的秘密。

 

 

 

 

 

他与这个朋友的初次邂逅，是在一条潮湿阴冷的大街上。

 

 

彼时，他正跪在一片散发着恶臭的水滩里。

 

 

声音，光线，味道，气味，到处都是。

黑暗，恐惧，憎恨，痛苦，到处都是。

 

 

那些人...在哪儿...

 

那些声音...在哪儿...

 

太多了...

 

别...别在我的脑子里...

 

滚出去...

 

 

痛苦中，他的手摸索到了地上的一柄断裂的、锈蚀斑斑的刀片。

 

管它是什么...只要能结束这一切...

 

 

而那个人，就这样毫无预兆地出现了。

 

执着刀片的手被狠狠地钳制住，他愕然地抬头，处理器因为这突出其来的意外而暂时清醒了一瞬，那些潮水般涌入的思维也暂时退了不少。

 

 

与他相似的身形，带着护目镜与面罩，火种深处有一种隐隐的熟悉感。我曾见过这个人吗？没有。他试着去读他的思维和情感，却仿佛感到有一张看不见的网，屏蔽住了那个人的一切信息。仿佛他周围有个黑洞，吸掉了关于他的一切。

 

 

“你...是谁？”

 

“我是你的朋友。”

 

“我没有朋友。”

 

“那，我是你可以信任的人。”

 

“但我并不信任你。”

 

“是因为你听不见我的芯吗。”

 

“......”

 

见他不说话了。那个人蹲下来，与他平视。

 

 

“看看这座城池，和这个国///家一样。希望丧尽，恐惧滋生，苦痛蔓延。命运对少数人宠爱有加，让多数人饱受折磨，而那少数人以此为乐。”

 

 

“但赛博特恩会醒来，这个时代会结束，而在这之中，你会找到正确的方向。”那个人将他手上的刀丢在一旁，站起来道，“而我知道你在想什么。”

 

 

声波抬起头看着他。

 

 

“活着本身是没有什么意义的。”那个人望着他的光镜。 

 

 

“但是活下去，就会遇到有意义的事，和有意义的人。”

 

 

隔着护目镜和面罩，他看不到那个人的表情。

 

 

但，不知怎么的，尽管无法读出这个陌生人的思维和情感，最开始他对这个陌生人的敌意和排斥，却渐渐消散了。

 

 

这个人无法被他探知思维最大的可能性就是因为他和自己的异能相似，而他看起来涂装和自己确实也很像...还有他说的天马行空的话...

 

 

“你...”他说出了一个在他处理器里一瞬而过的想法，“你...是未来的我吗。”

 

 

话一出口，他就后悔了，自己都觉得太扯。

 

 

“你非要这么想，也可以，重要的是你可以信任我——当然我知道你现在还做不到，但不要紧。”

 

 

“不要排斥你的能力...”那个人向他伸出手，“学着去控制它...”

 

 

他闭上光学镜，在席卷而来洪流一般的无数个体的思维中，他听见那个人的低语。

 

 

“你听见了吗。”

 

“哭泣与尖叫，像音乐一样美妙。”

 

 

 

 

他重新睁开光镜，那个人望着他，“怎么样，好些了吗？”

 

“我...恐怕还做不到。”

 

“没事，你总会学会的...”那个人看看内置时钟，“我该走了，他们就要来了。”

 

“他们，谁？”

 

“你的...朋友。”

 

 

那个身影毫无预兆地消失了。

 

一如他毫无预兆地出现。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我现在开始信任你了。”他对他的朋友说——在那个人第二次出现的时候，他这么跟他说。

 

是的，他现在开始将那个人当做自己的朋友了——

 

在他遇到了他的磁带朋友们之后。

 

 

并不止于此。那个人说。却不点明。

 

他也就没有问。

 

他的生活重新回到“正轨”。

 

与之前不同的是，他多了同行之人。

 

他照着那个人的样子设计了自己的护目镜和面罩，过滤掉那些无用的情绪，他对于自己能力的控制也越来越好。

 

 

局势越来越紧张，连人和人之间的磁场仿佛都变得锋利。

 

 

可他的朋友仿佛却越来越轻松。

 

 

这一天他回到住处，和那个人谈起这一天的见闻，准备和往常一样，与他一起复盘。

 

 

按往常，那个人会温和地和他讨论，有时他会给予他一些指导，大多都很实用，包括如何去与不同的人周旋，如何调控自己的情绪，如何处理收集到的信息并为己所用...他会告诉他，谁是有价值的人，谁需要特别提防，谁和谁暗地里有着千丝万缕的联系...

 

 

但今天并没有。

 

 

“是时候了。”那个人忽得冒出这么一句。

 

 

“是时候...是什么意思？”

 

 

“有个人，我想你应该跟他见一面。”

 

 

那个人俯下身，在他的音频接收器边轻声说出了一个名字。

 

 

他讶然。“你和蝙蝠精...说的一样。”

 

 

“我知道，”他听到他的朋友的声音，头一次带上了轻快的笑意，“但我建议，除掉你奉的指令，仅仅作为「你自己 」，去跟他聊聊。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我体会到了从不曾体验过的感觉。他的情绪、他的思想——我不想屏蔽在外。”

 

“他让我平静下来，他是...我可以仰仗的人。我觉得，我可以信任他。”

 

他对他的朋友说，“这就是你说的有意义的人，是么。”

 

“当然。”他的朋友说。

 

“我从不会骗你。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

诚不欺我。他想。

 

霸天虎的军队攻城略地，所向披靡。

 

到处是紫色的标志。

 

ALL HAIL DECEPTICONS.

 

ALL HAIL MEGATRON.

 

很快，这个世界就会重生。

 

重生成他们芯中的模样。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“是我们的，”那个人侧过头雕深深地望着他，“声波，是我们的。”

 

 

名为喜悦的代码流过他的处理器电路。

 

 

那一晚，他在充电床上几乎无法下线。

 

 

整个处理器都回荡着这句话。

 

 

当他的朋友一出现，他就喜不自禁地将这个事情告诉了他。

 

 

但和他预想的不同，他的朋友并没有流露出很喜悦的样子。

 

 

“你...情绪很低落。”他坐在他的朋友旁边，“和他的话，有关，是吗。”

 

 

对方不置可否。

 

 

“好吧，我知道你知道许多事...远比我所能想象得还多...”他犹豫了一下，握住对方的手。这是他所能表达亲密的极限——况且这里也再没有别人。

 

 

“你告诉我，是不是他说的...并非...真芯？

 

 

对方摇头，“并非如此。”

 

 

“那...我依然可以信任他，是吗。”

 

 

他的朋友看了他许久，终于缓缓伸出手，点在他的火种舱的位置。

 

 

“相信你的火种...做你认为对的事。”

 

 

那一晚，他们谁也没有再说过话。

 

 

 

 

 

他的朋友并不是全天候都出现在他身边，有时候一上线，有时候一回头，就找不到那个身影了。但在很多重要的时刻，他这位朋友都会“尽职尽责”地出现，有时候他们意见相左，有时候他们意见一致——比如，大象真的很可爱。

 

 

没什么大事的时候，他的朋友会站在角落里，看着他工作，而如果他的磁带们以主形态在外面的时候，他几乎100%会出现。他的朋友很喜欢和磁带们交流——当然只是单方面的。毕竟除了他自己，再没有人能够看到他。

 

 

每当他和磁带们在交流的时候，他都会注意到，那个人和自己相似的护目镜下的目光，都仿佛变得柔和了起来。

 

 

他不太明白，如果对方就是未来的自己，为什么不和他自己的磁带玩呢。

 

 

而当他问出这个问题的时候。对方只是把自己胸舱打开来给他看。

 

 

空空如也。

 

 

“这...不该啊，你的磁带们呢？”

 

 

“在我来的那个地方，他们还有自己的工作，所以...这里只有我。”

 

 

“哦，这样啊。”他遗憾地说，“那...你的工作呢？”

 

 

“我现在的工作，就是在这里。”

 

 

“谢谢你了，或者说，谢谢「我自己」？”他难得也带上了一丝戏谑，“那你跟他们玩吧，只可惜...他们看不见也感知不到你。”

 

 

这时，来自威震天的通讯响起。

 

 

“不好意思，我有事要走了。”

 

 

“没事...”对方伸手轻柔地“摸”着机器狗的头雕，“对不起，这是，最后一次了...”*随后那个身影淡淡地消失在空气中。

 

 

...对不起什么？他不明所以，但并没有多想。毕竟他这个朋友本身就已经是一个巨大的谜团了，在他身上发生什么事情，都不奇怪。

 

 

 

 

 

 

其实，他不是没有对红蜘蛛起过杀心。

 

 

但...他的朋友阻止了他。

 

 

“怎么，你也相信他的那些自以为是的话么。”

 

 

“从未，多言者无足惧。”对方摇头，“只是，他会对赛博坦做出...有意义的事。”

 

 

他有些讶然。

 

 

“你的意思是...他会成为我们民族的...”他斟酌着用词，“英雄？”

 

 

“并非如此，”对方沉吟了一下，“并不会有太多人用「英雄」定义他。”

 

 

他的朋友告诉他，他真正要提防的，是他那个凡事信奉逻辑的同僚。

 

 

他有些迷惑了，不过那个不能为他感知想法的赛博坦人，他确实一直芯有忌惮。至于红蜘蛛...他选择听从了他这个朋友的建议。毕竟，他的朋友的建议后来都被证明是对的。

 

 

尤其在那场战斗后。

 

 

 

 

毕竟，在那一刻，霸天虎的士气随着首领的战败已然大跌，而擎天柱所说的“抛弃他，你就是霸天虎领袖了”听上去也是那么地具有诱惑性。

 

 

敌强我弱。敌众我寡。敌方绝对优势，而己方溃不成军。

 

 

连他也几乎觉得，红蜘蛛就要倒戈了。

 

 

毕竟这是绝好的机会。

 

 

或许几百万年也不会出现一次的机会。

 

 

他计算着肩炮剩余的子弹，自己所剩的能量，若红蜘蛛倒戈，剩余霸天虎投向他的人数的比率。被俘虏的概率。他此时的武力与红蜘蛛的比较。与汽车人的比较。

 

 

以及...带着威震天成功突围的可能性。

 

 

他模拟了全部的可能性，计算结果显示，当下形势，倘若最坏的情况发生，若要全身而退，带上威震天，则是下下策。

 

 

但，他偏要勉强。

 

 

 

 

而结果——在红蜘蛛抱着重伤的威震天率领霸天虎们撤退的时候，他再一次地感谢他的朋友的决策。

 

 

你是对的。医疗舱里，他一边修复着威震天的机体，一边对他的朋友说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

又一个黎明。威震天带着全新的机体回归，他们重整士气，再一次所向披靡。

 

他知道，那个理想，越来越近了。

 

 

 

有一次，他突然想起，他从来没有问过他的朋友。

 

 

后来，霸天虎怎么样了呢。

 

 

后来，我们改变了这个世界了吗。

 

 

于是他问了。

 

 

“......”

 

 

和他料想的一样，他的朋友回应以沉默。因为从他第一次遇到这个“朋友”，对于尚未发生的事，他从来都是讳莫如深。

 

 

“好吧，那我问问别的——比如，我们会有多么辉煌？”他问，“拜托，朋友，你总得给我点信心吧。”

 

 

他的朋友沉思了一下，“如果你指的是霸天虎的势力范围，在一次战役之后，从天空往下看，整个赛博特恩都闪烁着紫色的光芒。”

 

 

“听起来，好像霸天虎大获全胜？”

 

 

“...可以这么说。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他仰着头望着天上的飞船，直到再也看不见一点影子。

 

 

那个人...带着敌人的标志...

 

 

他听见身旁很轻很轻的一声叹息。

 

 

他知道是谁。

 

 

“你早就知道这一天，是不是。”他低声说，用的却是陈述句。

 

 

对方默然。

 

 

“你早就知道...”他克制着自己的情绪，“但你...”

 

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

 

“罢了，”他稳定住情绪——是的，对于「控制 」这件事情，他早已驾轻就熟——“你说过的...很多事不可能被改变。”

 

 

 

 

走向惊破天的时候他的处理器里忽然冒出一个念头。

 

 

或许没有情感模块，也没什么不好。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“他真可怜啊...”

 

“他就是个蠢货”

 

“那个病态的监听者...”

 

“他伪善者的样子真让人恶芯”

 

“呸！变节者...”

 

“没见过比他更孤单的人了”

 

“他你都不认识？就是那个领袖情人...”

 

 

 

 

“我上膛了六个理由，如果你还要求更进一步的解释，弹匣里还有十八个。”

 

 

千钧一发之时，他的朋友将手按在了他的肩膀上。

 

 

-你真会挑时候出现啊。

 

-他们给你的[定义]，都没有意义。

 

-那什么才有意义？

 

-你只需遵从你的内芯，火种会指引你方向...

 

-又来这套，你他渣的烦不烦——遵从我的内芯？

 

他们说我根本就没有芯。

 

 

我是谁。

 

我存在的意义是什么。

 

那一瞬间，他突然很想歇斯底里地大吼。

 

 

但他没有。

 

他也没有使用他的肩炮。

 

 

因为他第一次读出了那个人的情感。

 

那种情感，叫做悲伤。

 

 

 

 

那天，他在充电床上想了整整一晚。

 

他想了很多东西，很多人和事。

 

但无论想到哪里，总绕不开那个人。

 

 

Me-ga-tron.

 

三个音节，一个名字，他曾叫过它千次万次。

 

 

 

他们有血海深仇吗。

 

 

好像也没有。

 

 

只是在各自的命运的岔路上，选择了不同的道路而已。

 

 

唯一不同的是，在接受了这样的际遇后。

 

 

时不时...会有来自火种深处的疼痛罢了。

 

 

这没什么。真的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

其实，他也不全是想起那些不愉快的事。

 

 

他经常也会想起那一天他们的促膝把酒。

 

 

他们俯瞰着万家灯火，怀揣着共鸣的理想，畅谈通宵仍意犹未尽。

 

 

那时我很快活。他想。

 

 

你那时，也和我一样吗。*

 

 

 

 

 

很多东西，一生就只能给一个人，别人又如何能看透。

 

毕竟这一生啊，也只有一个人，真真正正地，踏入过他的宇宙。

 

 

 

 

 

有人说，时光穿梭的时间度量是不成比例的。过去的几百万年，在量子跃迁的过程中可能只是短短数秒。而我们身处的宇宙，不过是千千万万裂变的宇宙的其中之一。「过去 」「 现在」「未来 」是一个莫比乌斯环。

 

如果你能回到过去，你会对那时的自己说什么呢。

 

如果一切不能被改变，你还有些什么想做的呢。

 

如果你都知道了结局，你还会让当初的自己，作出同样的选择吗？

 

 

 

 

整个世界都在分崩离析。

巨大的如洪流一般的碎片淹没了他。

 

 

“我知道如何利用参议员来推动你的大业。”

 

“具有飞行能力的战士——我带来三个。”

 

“反对，威震天仍在运行。”

 

“我听见威震天...在哀嚎...”

 

“威震天，你还活着！”

 

“你要质疑威震天陛下的力量和荣誉吗？”

 

“明白，威震天陛下。”

 

“遵命，威震天陛下。”

 

“任务完成，威震天陛下。”

 

“如您所愿，威震天陛下。”

 

“威震天陛下。”

 

“威震天陛下。”

 

“威震天陛下......”

 

 

世界，将会是你的。

 

 

那个名字的主人。 

 

 

曾穿越这个世界上汹涌着的人群，一一地走过他们，怀着一颗用力跳动的火种走向他。

 

 

那个名字的主人。

 

 

承载了他的臣服，他的仰望，他的企盼，他的等待。

 

 

那是他强大下的脆弱，冷酷下的温柔，是他千夫所指下的独自坚守，是他千万人吾往矣的信念，是他用尽各种手段却不去触碰的底线。是他穷尽一生的追寻，放手一搏的勇气，孤注一掷的决绝，黑暗深处的背负。是痛彻心扉后最终的释怀。是遍历黑暗后仍存心底的微光。

 

 

那是他的梦中虚妄，和无上理想。

 

 

 

 

他看见自己站在卡隆的黑暗地下城。

 

 

“你的名字，是威震天吗？”

 

 

那个人回过头来。

 

 

世界戛然而止。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“所有赛博坦的历史，光荣的，腐朽的，带来了这一刻...正如这一刻，也将成为接下来历史中的一环。”

 

 

照亮这黑暗的时刻吧。他想。

 

 

耀眼的光芒中，他将手放在胸口，还好，隔着空空如也的胸舱，依稀还能感觉到火种的温度。千万年间，千万人间，千万个宇宙中，那颗火种上自始至终烙着同一个名字。

 

 

"All Hail..."他低吟着那个单词，无畏地迎向虚无。

 

 

 

“My liege...”

 

 

我在未来等你。

 

 

 

 

//////【彩蛋】//////

 

 

红蜘蛛：你怎么也在这？

 

声波：你也让我...意外。

 

红蜘蛛：真没想到会和你一起...好吧，不说这些了。

 

......

 

红蜘蛛：我从来没喜欢过你，情报官。

 

声波：我知道。

 

红蜘蛛：...我们这是要去火种源了吗。

 

声波：也可以理解为另一个维度的宇宙。

 

红蜘蛛：看不出来你还相信这种理论...不过...就算是另一个宇宙——我猜我也不会喜欢你。

 

声波：这不重要。

 

红蜘蛛：？

 

声波：重要的是，你不拒绝我的邀请。

 

红蜘蛛：邀请...什么？

 

耀眼的光芒中，seeker看见，蓝色的赛博坦人，轻轻点了点胸口紫色的标志。

 

 

 

千万光年，还有多远，我们才会再相遇。

 

茫茫人海，还要多久，我们才会再重逢？

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> * “对不起，这是最后一次了”是照应前文他所说的“我从不会骗你”
> 
> * 你那时，也和我一样吗。是来自威震天在LL里对补天士所说的“...最美好的时光”作者私心以为，在这之前，他也有美好的时光，至少在当时，是真真正正的，快意过的时光。


End file.
